


an imaginary princess

by Anonymous



Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anastasia.Did she live? Did she die? Or was she just an imaginary tale spun within the streets of Saint Petersburg, living like an urban legend passed along down through generations of people's wagging tongues?Who knows?
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	an imaginary princess

_Anastasia._

_Did she live? Did she die? Or was she just an imaginary tale spun within the streets of Saint Petersburg, living like an urban legend passed along down through generations of people's wagging tongues?_

_Who knows?_

Little Anya had been hit again by the fishy smelling frau who ran the orphanage. She had been put in a dark room, only accompanied by a small window. The cold wind whistled and howled within. It had been coming from the loose window from above.

Little Anya crawled closer, to look outside. The moon was hiding tonight. Suddenly a light zipped past in the darkness. 

_Shooting stars!_

* * *

_Did she only exist when they thought about her?_

_The lost princess, was she only alive when people believed so, and dead when she was no longer?_

_A historic figure, painted upon a wall, well beloved; now only meagre commoner, who had fallen from the heights._

_Where had she gone?_

The rain dripped from the ceiling. Little Anya was looking out the window again, curled up to avoid the wet spot her bed had collected. She was a bit older, and a bit smarter now. Usually, she liked to sleep, for sleeping led to dreams of gold and dancing and music. But tonight there was rain, and only rain, and lightning had flashed outside.

There was no rest for Little Anya in this rainy weather.

* * *

Carriages lined the grounds. Within one of the aforementioned, an elegant woman sat with her back straight. While her body was calm, hands in her lap, her eyes shined with excitement. There was a box beside her, and within sat an emerald container edges embedded in gold.

A gift offering. A necklace waiting to be cherished. 

And it would be cherished. 

_Together in Paris_ , it said.

* * *

It was teatime, and the Grand Duchess was tired. 

All of these girls-

Did they think it was a joke? A mere trifling? Her desire to see her granddaughter again, was it something foolish?

She did not want tea. She wanted her granddaughter back. 

But she didn't know how much longer she could stand to hope.


End file.
